


Osiris is a Twink

by Detoxfire



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Like lots of it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, i made this as fast i could, light play, they're technically not even naked lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detoxfire/pseuds/Detoxfire
Summary: Osiris wasn't in control the second Shaxx stepped into the Infinite Forest. But he's gonna try to regain it back anyways.





	Osiris is a Twink

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a, um, very interesting conversation in the Destiny Roleplay Community today so yeah.  
> Also, playing off the tweet where Shaxx and Osiris fuck just so Shaxx can get his Infinite Forest maps - the Twink debacle spurred me to really write it.
> 
> The Shaxx I'm writing is based off @lordshaxx's beautiful giant on Tumblr. He's trans - deal with it.

Osiris's moan comes out as a half-strangled growl as he comes for the third time since they've started; that doesn't stop Shaxx though, the damnable man's helmet tilting down as he chuckles deep in his throat and sinks all the way down onto Osiris's impressive girth, taking him whole in one motion. A hand reaches out to brace the large man on the ground next to the Warlock's head while the other slips underneath his robes, Arc sparkling along his fingertips and sending out low jolts that cause Osiris to spasm and buck with a loud curse.

"Fuck! Shaxx!" Only a low rumble answers him as the Arc flicks a clothed nipple, the Crucible's Light slipping underneath and tingling the sensitive bud.

"Is the great Osiris finally giving him?" comes the coo as the free hand reaches up to thumb the scarf still covering Osiris's face, damp with his breath and constant lip-licking. "Or do you need a little more convincing?"

Shaxx's Light slowly travels lower until it wraps around the Warlock's balls, tugging gently and giving feathery kisses as Shaxx's hand settles on Osiris's hip, slowly lifting himself until just barely the tip sits inside and the air blows against the Warlock's still very stiff, aching, sore erection, causing him to groan and roll his head along the stone floor.

"I think... we're well past convincing now, you little shit," Osiris manages to hiss, eyes meeting that garish helmet he's come to associate with Constant Annoyance. But the Titan is  _good_ , ruthless, and if Osiris were anyone else, he'd be begging for more, thrusting his hips up to fully sheathe himself inside the other man once again, but he knows that he does that then Shaxx wins. And damn it, if Osiris loses to  _Shaxx_.

"You definitely have  _several_ rounds left," the Titan murmurs and Osiris scowls at the inevitable  _smugness_ that radiates off him.

The hidden look is wiped away, however, once Shaxx slams down on Osiris as his Light wraps around the Warlock's dick and thrusts up, causing Osiris to let out a surprised howl as his head cracks again the floor when he throws it back, causing him to see stars as Shaxx rolls his hips, hands gripping Osiris's waist so harshly, he's certain there'll be bruises in his skin and dents in the armor there.

The Titan lets out a surprised grunt of his own once Osiris gets control of himself long enough to retaliate, Light snaking up to engulf his long-neglected clit and vibrate along it gently. He clenches around the Warlock as he hisses when the vibrating becomes more intense and his pace quickens, thighs slapping more wetly as they collide, and Osiris spasming occasionally - bucking up with oversensitivity.

Shaxx had gone through the first few rounds without touching himself but Osiris could feel how wet he had become, dripping down his thighs and soaking the both of them, noticing the few times Shaxx's hands twitched toward himself before distracting them with Osiris's body. But now, with Osiris finally having regained  _some_ control over himself, he can listen as he milks some resounding groans from Shaxx as the Warlock's Light travels along his body, squeezing broad breasts harshly and flick his clit teasingly, eliciting an aroused snarl from Shaxx. The Titan retaliates almost immediately, Light shooting up to flick his nipples again as it lightly glides over the Warlock's abdomen and dipping down to circle at the base of his dick.

"You've already come three times, you can't win," Shaxx growls and Osiris lets out a low growl of his own in return.

"You're making it awfully difficult to get you to climax - that's probably the victory in itself,  _Lord Shaxx_." The Titan lets out another annoyed sound, causing him to pick up the pace as he fucks himself on Osiris's cock, met only with the Warlock's own wild thrusts as they lose all grace and mindlessly fuck into oblivion.

Their Lights tangle wildly, too hot and too close as they wrap each other in their own heat, pressing as close as their armor allows them while letting their sacrilegious Light brings them ever closer and they shout with wild abandon. Osiris grabs Shaxx's horn to bring the helm close and pepper sloppy, angry kisses along the obnoxious colors as Shaxx's hands roam, sharp claws digging through the armor, shredding the robes, and leaving lasting scratches that well up.

"Just admit it," Shaxx snarls lowly as Osiris lowers his kisses to the Titan's covered neck, nose pressed against the damp fur pauldrons, "you love it when we fuck. It's the only way you can put your dick in something that isn't simulated - you don't give me the simulations I ask for just so you can  _make_ me _fuck_ the approval out of you until all you can do is lay there uselessly and hope that someone doesn't come in and sees all that cum on your thighs and scratches on your body."

Every other word is accented with a deep thrust and Shaxx's clawed hands sinking deeper into Osiris's hips as the Warlock's back arches and he keens into the Titan's shoulder, sound muffled and covered up immediately by wet kisses, refusing to verbally let Shaxx know that he's right, he is so  _fucking right_. Osiris burns inside know he always loses but  _fuck_ , Shaxx is right, he can't help the way the damn Titan saunters into the Forest like he owns the goddamn place and how he offers himself immediately to the Warlock with that  _smug knowing look_ in his hidden eyes.

These mean  _nothing_ to the Crucible yet  _everything_ to the Exile.

There had been a time where Shaxx's Light had fucked his ass while the Titan nonchalantly rode him to Hell and back and when they were finished, Shaxx casually climbed off Osiris, buckled up his pants, and went off to claim the simulation Osiris said he could have while the Warlock himself lay naked on the bed he called up.

This is nothing but a means to an end for the Crucible and Osiris  _hated_ it.

"You always think you're in control when we aren't fucking. I know that look in your eyes and the way you talk to me," Shaxx continues hissing, dangerously close to Osiris's ear no thanks to the Warlock himself as he rests his face in the Titan's shoulder in resignation. "You love the way you fill me up, love coming until your balls as dry as Mercury - it lets you think  _you_ fucked  _me_ , that you had control. Lets you think of little Osirises running around."

At that, Osiris freezes, receiving a deep chuckle as the hissing turns into a low rumble, "Don't think I haven't see your own simulations. I know what you crave, what you can't have because you're simply a  _stubborn little shit_ with too much pride in the end."

He hears soft whirs and clicks come from Shaxx's helm and suddenly, there's a puff of wet heat against his ear and Shaxx's voice flooding his hearing and drowning everything out,

"It's no wonder you like it when we fuck."

That's what tilts Osiris over the edge and he comes once more with a muffled scream into Shaxx's pauldrons, almost missing the low groan that vibrates his skull as Shaxx follows soon after, wetting them both completely as they both spasm with incredible oversensitivity. They sit, leaning against each other, for a few moments, coming down from their highs, Osiris feeling Shaxx pant against his neck, causing goosebumps to raise along his skin and for a shiver to trail along his spine.

And then there's a kiss pressed against his jawline, soft wet lips pressing against his stubble gently, before the helmet clicks back into place and Shaxx gets up. His back is to Osiris as the Warlock looks up, and he ignores the milky cum that leaks down his shining thigh as he buckles himself back up. He doesn't say anything as he walks over to the Vex gate across the room, not looking back as it reactivates and he steps through to go claim another spot for his Crucible, leaving Osiris in his daze and with a strange fluttering in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> YEP... I have some more smut planned so *fingerguns*.


End file.
